<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plans and Trips by serenesavagery (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362082">Plans and Trips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serenesavagery'>serenesavagery (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serenesavagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaladin reminisces over old holophotos. </p><p>Oroden hates being Gavinor's co-pilot and Gavinor talks without being a pessimist for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin &amp; Gavinor Kholin, Kaladin &amp; Oroden (Stormlight Archive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plans and Trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin fiddled with his holopad, as Gavinor and Oroden flew <em>The Windrunner </em>(the name had been Gavinor's choice. For someone claiming to hate everything, he was oddly sentimental) across the galaxy. </p><p>To the Empire's spaceship.</p><p>To his old friend. </p><p>
  <em>Stop. He said he hated you, didn't he? Didn't he accuse you of all those terrible things long ago? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weren't you a poor master to him? </em>
</p><p>Kaladin sighed, as he looked at the old holophotos. </p><p>He didn't know why he wanted to look at them now.</p><p>Kaladin sighed, his eyes burning up suddenly. </p><p>
  <em>What am I doing? </em>
</p><p>Was it because he knew he was going to die, whatever happened? </p><p>
  <em>He won't let you live. </em>
</p><p>And even if there was something left in...him, he'd probably spare him a death at the hands of Rayse. </p><p>Even thinking of his name hurt. </p><p>They had never gotten it right, had they? </p><p>He closed his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kholin?" Oroden called, trying not to notice how distractingly handsome Gavinor was. </p><p>Yes. Oroden couldn't help himself around pretty people. What about it? </p><p>Gavinor was too pretty, Force. </p><p>Not that you could say the same about his personality. Gavinor's personality was as beautiful as that of sand- if you liked coarse, rough and irritating things. </p><p>Oroden liked sand however- it was nice to make mountains and piles with. </p><p>Gavinor faced straight ahead, his violet eyes harsh as usual. </p><p>Ha. Oroden was starting to get to know him already. </p><p>"What?" Gavinor asked waspishly, his eyes narrowed in focus. </p><p>"Well- could you pilot for a while? Ask SYL-97 to pilot, won't you? I wanna check on Brother. He seemed weird, you know." Oroden said, craning his neck to look at Gavinor's face. </p><p>SYL-97 was his brother's old protocol droid and she had apparently been with Gavinor this whole time. </p><p>Oroden didn't know the specifics, but apparently his brother knew the murderer of Gavinor's parents (poor guy had to watch them dying when he was four and after that Oroden couldn't blame his moodiness) and therefore looked after Gavinor whenever he could. </p><p>Through Syl. But Oroden had never felt neglected, so he wasn't sure when his brother had the time to set up secret contacts, adopt kids across the galaxy and still be a surgeon. </p><p>Gavinor inhaled, thinking about it before shrugging. </p><p>"Sure." He said simply. </p><p>Oroden grinned. "Thanks!" </p><p>"You are such a kid." Gavinor said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Oroden shrugged as he got up, waved to Syl with a grin as she beeped happily, and ran to his brother. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, gloomy brother of mine. How you holding up?" Oroden asked cheerily. </p><p>Someone had to be cheerful- and it certainly wasn't going to be his brother. </p><p>Kaladin shrugged. "Just...thinking. Aren't you supposed to be piloting?" He asked, not looking up from his holopad. </p><p>Oroden shrugged. "Eh. Looking at the view was boring." </p><p>"And I'm not boring?" Kaladin asked, smiling slightly. </p><p><em>Success! </em>Oroden thought with a grin. </p><p>His brother smiled, yes. But it was as rare as finding a snowflake on Tatooine. </p><p>"You are but that's because you're old." </p><p>"Again. I'm nearing forty, I'm not old." </p><p>"Sure. That's why the old lady few stones over keeps complaining about how that '<em>nice young Kaladin</em>' never got himself married." Oroden teased, making his voice higher when imitating their old neighbor. </p><p>Kaladin rolled his eyes, but they were sad and wistful. </p><p>Oroden sighed dramatically, kneeling down next to his brother. </p><p>"Brother?" </p><p>Kaladin leaned back on his seat. </p><p>"What's this?" Oroden asked, peering at the holopad. </p><p>Kaladin blanched before sighing. "Old holophotos. From my Jedi days-" </p><p>"By the stanging Force! Really? Is that <em>you</em>?" Oroden squawked, pointing at a scowling young man that looked like himself for some reason, with his hair in a ponytail. </p><p>Kaladin exhaled. "Yes." </p><p>"<em>Wow</em>. Did you wear your hair up like that? Gosh, I wouldn't have wanted anyone take <em>my </em>photo! Oh, who's this? He looks nice." </p><p>Oroden was referring to a cheery man, who was grinning happily as he held Kaladin in a headlock while Kaladin himself was laughing in this particular holophoto. </p><p>The man looked nice- he had blonde hair peppered with black, tanned skin that was just a shade lighter and would clearly have been a hit with the ladies. </p><p>Kaladin stiffened. "That's Adolin Kholin. My best friend. He died in the Clone Wars." </p><p>The sentences were said quickly, and between pauses, but Oroden didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>When he looked up, Kaladin's eyes were distant. </p><p>Oroden winced. If asking about a former <em>friend</em> made Kaladin this grief stricken, he didn't even want to think of asking his brother about his former apprentice. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." </p><p>Kaladin <em>sniffed, (</em>the man never cried if he could help it and here he was)- it was a harsh, phlegmatic sound. "It's okay." He said, swiping across the holopad in a way that was definitely not okay. </p><p>Ouch. </p><p>Adolin <em>clearly</em> was important to his brother- his death must have haunted his brother badly enough for him to not even mention the man. </p><p>"He...he was a good friend." </p><p>Oroden looked up, surprised. </p><p>Kaladin's eyes were fond, yet still tinged with sadness. </p><p>Oroden somehow got the feeling there was more to Adolin Kholin, but Kaladin was once again looking down at the holopad. </p><p>There was a hawk eyed man grinning cheerily as a younger Kaladin looked embarrassed. </p><p>Oroden didn't prod. He didn't want his brother breaking down on him- not that he thought his brother was weak. </p><p>It was just...very few things broke his brother. </p><p>The Jedi clearly had been among them, even if it was not in the way one expected. </p><p>"This is Moash, by the way." Kaladin said, answering Oroden's unanswered question. </p><p>Oroden purses his lips. "Was he the one who-" </p><p>Kaladin sobered even more, if the way he looked resigned was an indication. "Yes. He turned to the Dark Side, and he murdered Gav's parents." He said, his voice a low whisper. </p><p>Oroden winced. He didn't want to know what happened to this guy. </p><p>Kaladin swipes across the holopad with a grimace before he widens his eyes. </p><p>"Hey. I didn't realize I still had this particular one with me." Kaladin said, his voice not poignant for once. </p><p>It showed a very young version of himself- the Kaladin in this photo could not have been more than four years old. He was being taught meditation by a handsome, distinguished, bearded man who was smiling at the person taking the holophoto. </p><p>"Is that your master?" Oroden asked, before he could shut up. </p><p>Kaladin smiled. "Yeah. Master Jezrien. He liked a good joke now and then and he wasn't terribly stuffy. Except when it came to his daughter's marriage." He said, chuckling slightly. </p><p>Oroden bit on his lip, before wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder. </p><p>"What's this all about?" Kaladin asked, looking at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"I just..." </p><p>How could Oroden explain? His brother had been carrying so much of pain and hurt within him, and he had only unearthed a bit of it today. And still...</p><p>And still Kaladin had raised him to be a good person. And still Kaladin had found the time to take care of Gavinor. </p><p>And still Kaladin <em>cared</em>. </p><p>"Oroden?" Kaladin asked in alarm, as tears welled up in the younger brother's eyes. </p><p>"You're just a really good person, you know that?" Oroden asked, sniffing as he wiped away his tears with a knuckle. </p><p>Kaladin stared. "Is this part of becoming a teenager or..."</p><p>Oroden laughed and hugged his brother fully. </p><p>Kaladin himself looked bemused, but he hugged his brother back. </p><p>Oroden then pulled back with a grin. </p><p>"You sentimental kid. Get back to piloting the ship." </p><p>"Why, don't you trust Syl?" </p><p>Kaladin snorted. "I would trust Syl with my life. But with piloting a ship? I'd rather believe in the idea of winter in Jakku." </p><p>Oroden blinked. "She's not gonna like that." </p><p>Kaladin's smile was rather poignant, again. "Well, Syl's never approved of much of what I've done, so there's that." </p><p>Oroden squinted at his brother suspiciously- the gesture making the older chuckle. </p><p>"I'm fine, Oro. Really. You can go now." </p><p>Oroden gawked. "How'd-" </p><p>His brother's smile is mischievous yet sad. "I know someone trying to cheer me up when I see it." </p><p>Oroden huffed dramatically, but ruffled his brother's hair before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>"He shooed you away." Gavinor deadpanned, and Syl beeps in amusement. </p><p>"He did not shoo me away. We had a mature conversation." Oroden says, definitely not pouting as he takes his seat. </p><p>Gavinor snorts. "Yes. That's like saying my aunt had romantic daydreams when she was a teenager." He says, accelerating faster. </p><p>Oroden purses his lips, blinking. </p><p>"So, you uh, close with her?" Oroden asks, managing the ship's speed by pulling on a lever. </p><p>Gavinor snorted. "Close? Close as you can be with a sarlacc, I guess." He says, shaking his head with a sardonic rolling of his eyes. </p><p>Oroden winced. "Not very close I'm guessing." </p><p>Gavinor shrugged. "Well. She didn't approve of me taking up bounty hunting and she was busy as the Senator. But she did look out for me...I guess? But I'd pay to see her thank me." </p><p>Gavinor however, was accelerating the ship a little too fast for Oroden's liking, and Oroden had to push a lot of buttons to make sure they didn't accidentally jump into hyperspace. </p><p>"Dude, maybe ease it up on the fuel?" Oroden asked dryly. </p><p>Gavinor smirked. "Easy, kid. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, this is where the fun begins." </p><p>Oroden huffed. "I think riding ships are fun too. But at the rate you're going, we'll accidentally jump into hyperspace and lose track of the Imperial warship." </p><p>Gavinor didn't reply and the bastard actually made the ship go faster. </p><p>"Whoa! Slow it down, asshole!" Oroden yelled, and Syl beeped in agreement. </p><p>"Even Syl thinks you go too fast!" </p><p>"Faster is better, actually speaking." Gavinor said in a matter of fact voice. </p><p>Oroden screeched. </p><p>"The kriff is going on?" Kaladin called from behind and Oroden squawked. </p><p>"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Oroden yelled, glaring at Gavinor sideways. </p><p>Gavinor didn't respond and instead pushed a button that navigated toward the right before flipping on a switch and sharply swerving to the left, right into a <em>stanging</em> asteroid. </p><p>"You <em>maniac</em>!" Oroden growled, as it was all he could to regain course. </p><p>"Imperial warship must be close by." Gavinor said coolly, flipping on another switch. </p><p>This time he actually dodged the asteroid and Oroden made to heave a sigh of relief before realizing that Gavinor was actually flying into an asteroid belt. </p><p><em>"I hate you!" </em>Oroden snarled as he ducked the ship under approaching asteroids. </p><p>"Stop screaming, farm boy." Gavinor said dryly, accelerating the ship faster. </p><p><em>"Are you out of your kriffing mind?!" </em>Oroden screeched, making to kick Gavinor. </p><p>"Comes with the bounty hunting." Gavinor said sardonically, before <em>jumping into hyperspace. </em></p><p>"I am never piloting a ship with you again!" Oroden screamed angrily, his heart beating wildly and his palms sweating. </p><p>"Got there didn't we?" Gavinor said, in a bored voice. </p><p>"What in the name of Coruscant do you mean we got-" </p><p>Oroden blinked and looked at the Imperial warship looming before them, like a large, black ugly bird of death.</p><p>Gavinor smirked. </p><p>"-there." Oroden finished, suddenly feeling his knees knock each other. </p><p>This was it. </p><p>This was a genuine Imperial warship that held the actual Senator of Alderaan who was kidnapped by a genuine Darth Nergaoul. </p><p>Oroden gulped. "This is it, huh?" </p><p>Gavinor nodded with a grim look, unbuckling himself and gesturing impatiently to follow him. </p><p>Syl beeped in sympathy, rolling after Oroden as he staggered after Gavinor. </p><p> </p><p>Oroden bit on his lip, as Kaladin gave them two Stormtrooper uniforms. </p><p>"This is it." He whispered, and Kaladin nodded grimly as he put his lightsaber in a small notch. </p><p>Gavinor silently put on the helmet and Oroden gulped as he put on his. </p><p>"You two need to find Vai. Gavinor, I assume you know her?" </p><p>Oroden turned to face Gavinor, who simply nodded. </p><p>"Follow Gavinor, Oroden. Don't stray out anywhere. We go as a group. This'll be dangerous, so unless you have a very good reason, I don't want anyone disobeying orders. Understood?" </p><p>Oroden nodded. "Yes, brother." </p><p>"If Darth Nergaoul sees us, which is a huge possibility considering he can sense my Force signature, run. Do not think of anything else. Drag Jasnah if you have to. Leave Darth Nergaoul to me." Kaladin said seriously, his jaw grit with resolve. </p><p>Oroden swallowed. <em>For you to die? </em>He wondered but didn't voice out. </p><p>"Got the plan?" </p><p>"Yeah." Oroden said, his voice hoarse as Gavinor nodded. </p><p>"Let's get going then." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically to flesh things out and see what's gonna happen. </p><p>Oroden and Gavinor are based on what I think of them. This series'll basically be null once we see what their true personalities are, so, enjoy it till then if you want to LMAO. </p><p>Thoughts!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>